Sucrose polyesters, because of their bulk and shape, form different crystalline structures having melting profiles that are quite dissimilar to certain natural fats and oils. Typically, sucrose polyesters meeting the compositional restrictions of Olestra®, as approved by the United States Food and Drug Administration, have a very flat melting profile across a broad temperature range.
By hydrogenating sucrose polyesters, it is possible to increase the melting point by converting sucrose polyesters containing unsaturated carbon chains into sucrose polyesters containing saturated carbon chains; however, the melting profile of such sucrose polyesters remains flat, resulting in a high solids content at body temperatures (approximately 37° C.). When these sucrose polyesters are incorporated into food products, such a high solids content causes an undesirable, waxy mouth feel for the consumer eating the food product. This is particularly disadvantageous when the sucrose polyesters are incorporated into chocolate or other confections because such products are favored by the consumer, in part, due to a particular mouth feel associated with these types of products. In other words, certain food products (e.g., chocolates, frostings, icings, etc.) may be particularly preferred because of the products' ability to melt in a consumer's mouth. Thus, there remains a continuing need for a fat substitute that can be incorporated into food products, wherein the fat substitute provides a consumer with a desired mouth-feel when eating the food products.